Star Fox: Corruption
by Tag98
Summary: What originally started as a rescue and research mission has turned into a struggle for Star Fox. Two new members, Miyu and Fay, are stuck inside the training simulation from the virus and there is no way to get in or out of it. The only hope for this calamity is a virtual hedgehog who is built within the Great Fox. Contains my bro's OC for Star Fox. K Plus for Rude Language, etc.
1. Sparking a Struggle

(Location: The Great Fox. Time: One Year after the 1st ending of Star Fox Command. Period: 2:32 A.M.)

Fox: Computer, check for any updates of the Great Fox.

Falco: Well, look who's up early.

Fox: Falco? Why are you up so early?

Falco: Couldn't sleep. What are you doing?

Fox: Checking the Great Fox for any updates.

Falco: Hey, be careful. I heard that a long time ago, someone was updating his ship.

Fox: What about it? What happened?

Falco: The update to his ship caused it to overheat, malfunctioned all of his ship's systems, and made it explode.

Fox: It's probably just a bad dream.

Falco: It couldn't be. It looked too real.

Fox: Well, you should get back in bed. I don't want you to be drowsy in the morning.

Falco: Should you be in bed?

Fox: Touché.

Great Fox: RED ALERT! RED ALERT!

(The sudden alarm woke up everyone in the ship. They rush to the main room of the Great Fox, where they meet up Fox and Falco.)

Krystal: Fox, we heard the alarm go off! What's going on here!?

Fox: Oh, no.

Falco: What is it!?

Fox: It's Wolf O'Donnell again!

Slippy: That guy never learns when to give up!

Great Fox: Incoming Transition.

Fox: Patch it through!

(As the computer patches Wolf's message, Fox McCloud starts thinking about Wolf's message)

(Fox: What are you trying to do this time, Wolf!?)

Wolf: Fox! Oh, thank god you're ok!

Fox: What are you trying to pull this time!?

Wolf: What!? I'm not trying to pull anything!

Peppy: You said that the last time and almost got us killed!

Wolf: No, that's not the point! Please, listen to me!

Fox: *Sigh* I'll trust you this time, Wolf. But you better not take this as an advantage to get away or to kill us. Now what's the problem?

Wolf: My ship has been hijacked by some virus! I can't get my ship to move!

Falco: Is this one of your tricks!?

Wolf: I'm serious! The power on my ship suddenly went off! I can't even get it to call my members!

Fox: We'll figure something out. But for now, don't try to leave your ship. And definitely DO NOT try to call your members! You'll quickly run out of oxygen!

Wolf: Y-Yeah, sure. I'll call you back for any updates.

Fox: Same here. Fox McCloud out.

ROB 64: What's happening?

Fox: Wolf is experiencing a virus in his ship and he can't move. Your little story might actually be a reality, Falco.

Falco: …

Fox: Krystal, I need you to go to Corneria and study about this virus. Bring ROB 64 and Peppy if you have to!

Krystal: Got it! What about you, Fox?

Fox: I'm going to get Wolf. Falco and Slippy, I need you guys to stay and watch the ship at all costs!

Falco and Slippy: Sure thing!

Fox: Good luck, everyone!

(And with that, everyone except Falco and Slippy left the Great Fox. Fox went to get Wolf while Krystal, ROB 64, and Peppy went to Corneria to study the virus Wolf was describing in the message.)

Falco: Well, looks like it's just you and me, Slippy.

Slippy: Seems that way.

(Meanwhile…)

Panther: We did what you said, boss.

Leon: But, what should we do in the moment!?

Panther: Shut up! Don't you EVER speak up to our boss!

?: Don't worry. The virus is only the beginning. Everything is going according to plan.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Shocking Suprises

(Period: 4 Hours Later…)

(At Coneria, Krystal, ROB 64, and Peppy Hare are almost done with the research about the unknown virus.)

Krystal: My god. ROB! Peppy! Get over here and see this!

(ROB and Peppy head over to Krystal and see the newspaper article that says: "Unknown Virus Strikes Again!" What really catches their attention is the death count it has.)

Peppy: Holy…

Krystal: You're getting this, right!?

ROB 64: You bet! I'm sending this information to the Great Fox!

(ROB 64 scans the website resource, but only the virus incident section.)

Peppy: Not only that, Slippy said that he was updating the ship!

Krystal: Tell Slippy NOT to update the ship!

(Peppy, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't establish a connection to the ship, like if it was dead or vanished way far out of their range.)

Peppy: I can't get Slippy to contact me!

ROB 64: Oh, no. Just as I feared, the communication to the ship is dead!

Peppy: Then research time is over! We're heading to the ship, NOW!

(The trio make a mad dash to their Arwings as fast as they can. But as soon they left the stairs of the resource base, Krystal tripped on something or someone.)

Peppy: Krystal!

ROB 64: Are you ok!?

Krystal: Ow, I'm fine. I think I tripped on something or someone.

(When she turned around, she saw two bodies on the floor. Not dead, but barely breathing.)

Krystal: OH. MY. GOD.

Peppy: ROB, call Fox immediately!

ROB 64: But the communications are de-

Peppy: DO IT!

(Without hesitation, ROB called Fox's communicator despite the fact that communications to the Great Fox are dead. However this time, it allowed him to communicate the ship.)

(Meanwhile, inside the Great Fox...)

Wolf: Thanks for picking me up, Fox. But don't think that it means I'm on your side.

Fox: Likewise.

(Fox: I haven't seen anything like this. All the coding for this virus is all but unknown.)

Great Fox: Incoming Transmission.

Fox: Patch it through!

ROB 64: Fox! I have the information!

Fox: Good! What taking you guys so long?

Peppy: We found these two bodies!

Fox: My, god. Are they still alive!?

Peppy: Barely!

Falco: Bring them to the ship immediately!

Krystal: Yes, sir!

(Time: 30 Minutes Later…)

? and ?: *GASP!*

Fox: Don't worry. You're safe.

?: Where are we?

Fox: You're inside the Great Fox.

?: Th-The Geat Fox!?

Falco: Yeah. You haven't heard about it?

?: I have, but I didn't realize that the ship would be huge from the inside.

Fox: What are your names?

?: I'm Miyu. And this is my childhood friend, Fay.

Fox: "Miyu and Fay," huh?

Wolf: That's a cute name.

(Fox, Falco, Miyu, and Fay were interrupted by the leader of Star Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell. He said that statement in a calm and an attractive tone.)

Miyu and Fay: Wolf!?

Fay: What is he doing in your ship, Fox!?

Fox: It's a long explanation.

Wolf: For now, relax.

Miyu: You guys are not pulling any tricks to us, are you?

Falco: Why the heck would we do that?

Fay: Well, might as well tell them about us.

Miyu: Go ahead, Fay.

Fox: Story? What story?

Fay: I'm about to explain it to you. It all started 4 months ago…

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. 4 Months Ago and Translation

(Period: Fay's Back Story: 4 Months After the 1st ending of Star Fox Command…)

(It all started 4 months ago. After the orphanage was burnt down by Anglar Emperor's surviving members, Miyu and I were forced to live in the streets of Corneria. For 4 agonizing months, we were nothing but hunted down by them and hiding from them in hopes of them not finding us. That's until, the day of our judgment, arrived…)

Miyu: Darn it! They're still after us! Why are they still after US!?

Fay: Miyu, your anger is not helping the situation at all.

Miyu: I know. It's just that for 4 fricken months, they've been on our tail.

Fay: I feel the same way, Miyu. But we can't just let our anger out!

Miyu: You're right, if we use our anger, then other people can take the advantage of using, killing, or kidnap us.

Fay: I promise that we'll be safe until the end of our lives.

(We stayed together and acted like sisters until we're safe. It was fine at that time…)

*BOOM!*

Fay: They've found us!

Miyu: Run!

(I couldn't catch up. My legs were darned crippled. Miyu picked me up and started running as fast as she can.)

Miyu: There's too many of them!

Fay: They're gonna surround us!

Miyu: You're gonna have to trust me on this!

Fay: On what?

(Miyu tossed me in the air and took care of the guys that were surrounding us. As I started to fall back down the ground, Miyu finished off the remaining Anglar soldiers. By the time she cached me, all of them were ko'd.)

Fay: Nice job!

Miyu: It was nothing!

Fay: Let's not do that again.

Miyu: Agreed.

(But then suddenly, a lucky Anglar soldier shot Miyu in the spine. The shot went into her spine so deep that her waist to her legs was paralyzed.)

Fay: Miyu!

Miyu: My god! It sucks so badly!

Anglar Soldier: Stings, doesn't it, Lynx?

Fay: How could you!?

Anglar Soldier: I do for what the emperor tells me to do.

Fay: Haven't you heard!?

(I ran towards him and punch him the face. After that, I kicked him into a dumpster saying this sentence.)

Fay: The Anglar Emperor's dead!

Anglar Soldier: you INSECT!

(While I was running towards him, he shot me in the legs and in the shoulders. After that, those sections were paralyzed. I was in the same state my friend was.)

Fay: *Screams* Oh, *cough* my… god!

Anglar Soldier: HAHAHA! WHAT'S THE MATTER, DOGGIE!? GET UP!

(I found Miyu's gun on my left. Turns out, when she collapsed, she dropped her gun which has the fire element.)

Fay: Go… to… hell...

(I froze the guy with my gun, which has the ice element. After that, I threw both my gun and Miyu's gun to shatter the guy. After that, I passed out, willing to accept my death. When I passed out, everything was black. I saw images of my life as I was ready to enter the afterlife. That's until, I felt someone touching my arm.)

(Period: End of Fay's Back Story: 4 Months Later.)

Krystal: So that's how I tripped! You guys were unconscious from that guy!

Miyu: And not only that, we nearly died.

Wolf: But if that's the case, how come you two looked like nothing happened to you?

Miyu and Fay: Don't know.

Slippy: I might be crazy, but I think the gun gave all the energy to them so that Miyu and Fay can heal.

Krystal: That could be true because when I first saw them, Fay had a blue aura around while Miyu's aura was red.

Fox: But at least you two are safe.

Fay: I think the Anglar species are responsible for the virus.

Fox: How can you be sure?

Miyu: Show us the coding of the virus.

(When Fox showed Miyu and Fay the coding of the virus, everyone was shocked because it is the same language the Anglar species use to communicate.)

Wolf: That's crazy! What is it trying to say!?

Fay: It looks like their sending a message to someone…

(Meanwhile…)

?: Prepare yourselves, Star Fox, for your ultimate challenge yet. I may also fear that one of you may not be able to make it through this outbreak.

END OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
